First Impression
by LOTRRanger
Summary: JONAS fic. First impressions are important. They give an indication of a person's character. So what does it tell Nick when his first impression of Courtney is a woman on the warpath with JONAS as the subject of her wrath?


_Authors Note: This is the prequel to 'Meeting Her Father'. It is not necessary to have read that to get this story, but you should go read it anyway AFTER reading and reviewing this. Courtney is my very own creation. I do not own JONAS or the Jonas Brothers.  
_

Impression One: Meeting Courtney Misa

Courtney stalked through the hallway, scowl fixed firmly upon her face and baseball bat clenched in her fist. Her fellow students parted like the Red Sea to let her pass. Oh yes. Courtney Anna Misa was on a warpath. Her Macy, her little sister was devastated and she was about to kill the jerk responsible. She'd deal with Stella's rantings later.

"Hold it right there." Courtney ground out in a low voice. Nick and Joe Lucas stopped and turned around, curious. Their eyes widened as they saw Courtney.

"Um... Hiya, Macy." Joe said nervously. Courtney's eyes narrowed and pointed the bat at him.

"Joe." Courtney re-aimed it at Nick, who glanced around nervously. "Nick."

"Look, Macy, we're..." Courtney cut Nick off with a single look.

"Oh, good. I see you remember her. Remember shattering her heart, crushing her dream? Or maybe _lying_ to her? Macy's devastated! Absolutely crushed! She kept me up _all night_ crying! _I_ was up all night throwing away her tissues and hiding her JONAS memorabilia because she couldn't stand to look at them! Do you know how much stuff of you she has?! I had a math test this morning, which I probably _failed_ due to absolute exhaustion! _And _I have to babysit _four_ four year olds tonight!"

The younger JONAS members glanced at each other, than at Courtney, than back at each other. "Well?! What do you have to say for yourselves, you miserable, loathsome, evil little leeches?!" Courtney demanded. Joe and Nick blinked.

"Excuse me?" Joe asked, dumbfounded that 'their biggest fan' was calling them miserable, loathsome, evil little leeches.

"Oh, don't you play coy with me, Lucas. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! You broke Macy's heart!" Courtney exclaimed, swinging the bat back to Joe, who instinctively took a step backwards.

"Macy? Why are you talking in third person?" Nick added, stepping in front of Joe. Courtney's eyes narrowed.

"I. Am. Not. Macy." Courtney ground out. Nick and Joe glanced at each other. They were really confused now.

"But you look just like her." Joe said. Courtney rolled her eyes, lowering her bat ever so slightly.

"Blind as well as insensitive and cruel I see." Courtney spoke lightly, but the angry glint remained in her dark eyes. "Macy and I are fraternal twins. And we don't look that much alike." Nick blinked.

"Macy has a twin?"

"When did that happen?" Joe asked, now shocked and confused. Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"Sixteen years ago, actually. Imagine that!" Courtney replied, pretending to be astonished. Her slight smile disappeared, her bat at the ready once again. "Now start talking." Joe and Nick glanced at each other once more.

"That's a beautiful sweater?" Joe tried with an imploring smile. Courtney flashed him an oh-so-fake smile.

"Nice try. Now. Whatever possessed you to break my sisters heart!? Why'd you lie? Honestly! Macy's not a delicate little flower! She can take a little criticism." Courtney exclaimed. Nick sighed.

"We didn't want to hurt her feelings,... Macy's sister. We wanted to tell her..." Nick began. Joe nodded.

"We tried to tell her..." Joe added.

"But we just couldn't." Nick concluded. Courtney studied the brothers for a moment. Joe swallowed hard as she began to hit the end of the bat into the palm of her hand.

"Courtney!" The lady in question glanced over her shoulder.

"Not now, Stella. I'm in the middle of an interrogation." Courtney said firmly. Stella placed a hand on Courtney's shoulder.

"Okay, just try not to get blood on the floor like last time. Or on their shirts." Stella requested. "Remember how much they cost? Okay? Great! Have fun!" Joe and Nick's mouths hung agape as they watched their best friend and stylist begin to calmly saunter away.

"Oh, wait, Stella!" Courtney called with half an eye on Joe and Nick.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where, oh what's his name... Kevin! Do you know where Kevin is? I need to...talk to him." Courtney explained. Stella laughed and told her. Joe and Nick looked at each other in alarm, quickly whipping out their cell phones and texting Kevin, warning him to run and hide.

"Thanks Stella! Owe 'ya one!" Courtney turned her full attention back to the offending boys. "Now, you have exactly one minute to explain why you thought shattering Macy's heart into a thousand pieces was a better choice than telling her the truth.

To their credit, Joe and Nick tried to explain, but it all came out in a jumble of words and gestures. After a minute they looked at each other and dashed off. Courtney was about to run after them when the swim coach called her over. She sighed. She'd have to deal with them later.

XOXOXOXOX

Kevin glanced down at his cell phone screen. Both Joe and Nick had texted him, and at the same time apparently. He opened Joe's first. "run scary twin w bat u have 2 hide" Kevin blinked, utterly confused. Hoping that Nick, ever the calm one, would clear things up in his text. "hide Macy has a twin shes mad has bat hide"

"Macy has a twin? When'd that happen?" Kevin muttered. "And she has a bat and she's angry. So I have to hide. Stella. I need Stella." Kevin looked up from his cell, glancing around. "Hey, Stella! Stella!"

"What'd you do this time, Kevin?" Stella asked with a long suffering sigh as she walked over to Kevin, leaning against the lockers. He frowned.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Kevin protested. Stella rolled her eyes. "Anyway, since when did Macy have a twin sister? Why didn't I know about this?" Stella grinned.

"I see Joe and Nick warned you about Courtney." Stella said lightly. Kevin blinked.

"If Courtney is Macy's twin who's mad and is carrying a bat, then yes. Why's she mad?" Kevin replied. Stella smiled.

"Let's just say Courtney doesn't appreciate being kept up all night by Macy's heart wrenching sobs. Or the fact that you made Macy cry in the first place." Stella informed. Kevin's eyes widened.

"Oh." Stella nodded.

"Yeah. 'Oh'. And Courtney used to play softball, and she still practices with Macy, so she's good with a bat. So, Courtney's angry, tired and armed. You should be afraid. Very, very afraid." Stella advised. She glanced over her shoulder, and Kevin followed her gaze. His eyes widened even further when he saw Courtney talking with an elderly gentlemen. Sure enough, she was holding a bat. And Courtney saw Kevin. Stella smirked when Kevin bolted out the door.

XOXOXOXOX

Kevin frantically surveyed the parking lot, desperately looking for a safe place to hide. He ran over to a old red pick-up truck when he caught sight of Joe signaling for him to come over from the bed of the truck. Nick popped his head up from under the blue tarp that was covering him and his brother.

"There's not room!" Nick whispered urgently. "But the idiot who drives this thing left the doors unlocked." Joe nodded.

"You can hide in the backseat. Just keep your head down." Joe added. Kevin bit his lower lip.

"Are you sure there's not room back there? It just seems wrong hiding in..." Kevin trailed off, catching sight of Courtney emerging from Horace Mantis. Luckily for him, her head was ducked, dialing a number on her cell phone. Kevin quickly dove into the back seat of the cab.

JONAS waited with baited breath, waiting for Courtney to pass by. They were terrified when they heard the driver side door open and shut. They had made the mistake of making Courtney Misa's truck their hiding spot _from_ Courtney. And Courtney didn't even know it.

"Yeah, Mom, Macy seemed better." Courtney said, fingering her keys. She sighed. "Couldn't get an explanation out of Joe or Nick.... Yes! I was nice!... Okay, I was niceish. They're in one piece, at least! And there was no blood... Well, I was going to talk to the oldest, oh what's his name. Cody, I think. No! No, it's Kevin. Always forget that.... Yes, I'll leave Kevin in one piece.... Yes, I know Kevin is Macy's favorite....'K, Mom. I'm on my way home now." Courtney sighed. "No, Mom. I'm not talking and driving. I'm sitting in the parking lot. Mmkay. See you later. Love you too. Bye."

Kevin lay still on the floor of the cab, trying to take shallow breaths. He heard the phone click shut and Courtney start the ignition. Courtney had only made it out of the parking lot when Kevin couldn't breath like that anymore. He bolted upright, scaring her out of her wits. Courtney screamed and veered sharply, narrowly missing a telephone pole.

"What are you doing in my truck!" Courtney shrieked, righting the vehicle. "Are you crazy! I could have caused an accident and it would have been my fault! Do you know how long I saved up for this decrepit truck! A long time! What are you _doing_ in my..." Courtney shrieked again, noticing Joe and Nick popping up out from under the tarp.

Courtney did a quick U-turn back into the school parking lot and parked the truck. Knowing what was expected of them, Kevin, Joe and Nick climbed out of their respective hiding places and stood facing Courtney, heads bowed.

"We're really, really, really sorry, Courtney." Nick spoke up, his voice utterly sincere. Courtney glared at the brothers.

"For what? Ripping out Macy's heart or nearly causing me to total the only vehicle I'm ever getting until after college?" Courtney demanded. The brothers glanced at each other sorrowfully.

"Both." Nick replied. Courtney crossed her arms.

"I want answers, and now." Courtney demanded. JONAS gave a collective sigh before they each took a turn explaining the debacle.

"And we're really, really, really sorry." Nick concluded. Courtney studied them for a moment, not saying a word. She slowly reached into the cab of her truck, pulling out her bat. The boys were pleasantly surprised when Courtney handed it to Nick.

"Give it to Macy." Courtney instructed. "And when you do, apologize to her. And tell her that I forgave them, but that if they ever do something like this again, millions of teen girls everywhere will be in mourning." JONAS gulped.

"Yes, ma'am." They chorused. Courtney nodded.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up pads at the store." She grinned as she saw Kevin, Joe and Nick's horrified expressions. And this time, Courtney didn't have any stowaways in her truck.


End file.
